Dampening materials are presently used by many vehicle manufacturers to address NVH (noise, vibration and harshness) concerns in vehicles. The dampening material can be a foam installed inside a hollow cavity defined within the vehicle body. Sometimes such foam (e.g., spray foam) is injected into the hollow cavity within the vehicle body. When injecting the spray foam, many vehicle manufacturers do not attempt to contain the injected foam but rather allow it to be free flowing. In other applications, baffles are installed within the cavity of the vehicle body and each baffle includes an expandable foam portion or element (i.e., the foam is not injected). These types of baffles may be secured within the hollow cavity of the vehicle body via suitable fasteners and arranged to limit the flow of the expandable foam portion or element.